Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive
, is the 23rd series of the long running Japanese Super Sentai television franchise. Its footage was used in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Plot Grandiene has been waiting for the day of resurrection, the day when the planets are in the alignment of the Grand Cross. Her children descend to the Earth to make it a realm of darkness for her. Ten years prior, Professor Tatsumi of the Tatsumi Disaster Prevention Institute predicted this event, but nobody believed him. He left his family so he can secretly develop and construct the Rescue System. Now in 1999, Professor Tatsumi appears again to give the means to save the world to his children. Characters GoGo-V Other Heroes Allies *Professor Mondo Tatsumi *Ritsuko Tatsumi *Analyse Robo Mint *Mr. Inui *Mizuki Kido *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Mirai Sentai Timeranger Arsenal *GoGo Braces *Anti-Hazard Suits **Searcher Scope **Access Scope *Five Lasers **Laser Grips *Rescue Ropes *Life Bird (Breaker Mode) **Claw Anchor **Build Discharger **Wing Spreader **Beak Driller **Tail Injector *V-Lancer **V-Boomerang **V-Machine Gun *Go Blaster Hyper Mode **V-Mode Braces ***V-Mode Shield **Go Blaster Normal Mode/Rescue Mode Vehicles *Rescue Bike Command Attacker **Fire Commander **Attacker Pod Rescue Mecha *Max Victory Robo **Victory Robo ***99Machine Red Ladder ***99Machine Green Hover ***Victory Walker ****99Machine Blue Thrower ****99Machine Yellow Armor ****99Machine Pink Aider **Max Liner/Max Shuttle/LinerBoy *GoLiners/Grand Liner **GoLiner 1 **GoLiner 2 **GoLiner 3 **GoLiner 4 **GoLiner 5 *Beetle Mars/Victory Mars/Super Armor Shine Victory Mars **Red Mars 1 **Blue Mars 2 **Green Mars 3 **Yellow Mars 4 **Pink Mars 5 *Max Victory Robo Sigma Project The Calamity Demon Clan *Grand Witch Grandiene (11-50) *Saima Siblings (2-50) **Darkness King Gill (GoGo-V vs Gingaman) **Dark Kings (2-49)/Destruction Gods (49-50) ***Dark King Zylpheeza (2-22, 47-49)/Destruction God Zylpheeza II (49-50) ***Infant Demon Drop (2-22)/Dragon Dark King Salamandes (26-43, 49)/Ghost King Salamandes (43)/Destruction God Salamandes Dragon (49-50) **Beast Baron Cobolda (2-48) **Evil Spirit Princess Denus (2-47) *Spell-Master Pierre (2-50, Timeranger vs. GoGo-V)/PierreBori (Timeranger vs. GoGo-V) *Chaos (42-43) *Spirit-Servants Imps **Denus' Imp Bodyguard Corps (36) *Grim Reapers (GoGo-V vs. Gingaman) Saima Beasts Gill's Beasts *Infernal Dark Hellbeast (GoGo-V vs. Gingaman) Zylpheeza's Beasts *Tornado Saima Beast Tornedeus (2) *Thunder Needle Saima Beast Raima (8) *Dark Smoke Saima Beast Chanbaano (10, 42) *Electronic Brain Saima Beast CyberGildo (14, 42-43) *Reward Saima Beast (Golem) Garaga (16) *Tactical Saima Beast Spiderus (18, 42-43) *Demon Warriors of Hades (19-21) / Chimera (22) **Zoodo (19-20) **Jiin (19-21) **Guuru (19-21) *Ceremony Saima Beast Halluya (25, 42-43) Cobolda's Beasts *Ground Saima Beast Magma Golem (1, 11-12, 28) *Earthquake Saima Beast Kueikurosu (5, 42-43) *Excavation Saima Beast Moruguuru (7, 42-43) *Violent Food Saima Beast (Golem) Juuki (13, 42-43) *Earth Vibration Saima Beast Ganeujaa (17) *Tomb Profanation Saima Beast Zombeast (23, 42-43) *Archery Saima Beast Doguru (27) *Card Saima Beast Godai (32) *Fighting Saima Beast Spartan (36) *Exploding Insect Saima Beast Hirugemuuja (40) Denus' Beasts *Bomb Saima Beast Gasgail (3) *Corrosion Saima Beast Jeeruda (6) *Power Absortion Saima Beast Vampaira (9) *Child Transformation Saima Beast (Golem) Zairen (24) *Soft Body Saima Beast Deathmine (28) *Death Warrior Saima Beast Thanatos (33) *Rake Saima Beast Gabara (41) Drop/Salamandes' Beasts *Dark Sword Saima Beast Solgoil (4, 42) *Flame Saima Beast (Golem) Hellgerus (11-12) *Supersonic Saima Beast (Golem) Buroogen (15, 42-43) *Search Saima Beast DeathStag (26, 42-43) *Manipulation Saima Beast Papetongu (29, 42-43) *Absortion Saima Beast Bakyuum (31, 42-43) *Pollen Saima Beast Baira (34) *Infinity Chain Demons (37-39) **Enduramce Saima Beast Garubaria (37) **Budoh Warrior Saima Beast Hagakuren (38) **Dragon Warrior Saima Beast Lizardes (39) *Dream Vision Saima Beast Bahamuu (45) Others *Chemical Firefighter Brigade's Big Douser (46) The Juuma Demon Clan *Juuma King Golomois (Movie) Episodes/Missions Trivia *The basis of this season connects to the number "99" in multiple ways: **A reading of "99" is "Kyuukyuu", which is Japanese for "first-aid" and generally used at the start of many terms connected to rescue and emergency matters. **The year of the return of Grandiene was 1999, a possible year predicted by many as the year of the end of the world. (which was also a basis for previous Sentai Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) **The sentai series was released in Japan in 1999. **A possible connection may tie to the works of British television creator Gerry Andersen and two of his most famous works: Thunderbirds (a puppet series about a family of rescuers) and Space 1999 (a live action science fiction series that begins in the year 1999). Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology *